The Devil's Painting
by WitchesMayCry
Summary: Another DMC2 Lucia x Vergil crack fic. Sexy Fluff and a silly idea that came to mind.


The redheaded huntress sat at the dining room table of Vergil's extravagantly large house. Her usual crimson locks were in one, thick braid placed nearly over her shoulder. Instead of the white cloak she wore out for hunting jobs, Lucia wore a simple black tanktop and jeans. Her lover was still asleep upstairs in the bedroom they shared after a night of constant love making. Being the early bird she was, it was now about 9 o'clock in the morning, and her mind was racing with thoughts. Thoughts on different romantic things her and the eldest twin could do.

Lucia loved every time Vergil claimed her as his, reminding her of who she belonged to, and even though their relationship was rather new, the devil hunter was bent on trying something more romantic with the male. The redhead was still learning about her new mate, and it was to say he wasn't one to be forthcoming and open. But that was Vergil for you, mysterious and silent.

With a quiet sigh, Lucia pushed herself away from the table, the back legs screeching against the hardwood floor. With a wince, hoping that hadn't woke the Sparda twin from his slumber, she traveled through the house rooms until reaching one that overlooked the rumbling blue waves of the ocean out in the back. A path could be seen through the tall window, leading down into the amber and grainy sands of the beach, gradually fading into a deep rich brown by the constantly lapping waves at the bank. The room was set up a few weeks after she had decided to move in as her painting room. Various paintings of the ocean, nature, and colorful ideas that sprung to her mind and painted on canvas littered the walls and floors, spread out in any space that was available.

"Maybe this will clear my mind enough to think.." The huntress murmured to herself, picking up her favored paintbrush and filling the palette with various different colors.

As time seemed to fly by, the image of a woman and a man evolved upon the canvas, Lucia's brow furrowed in concentration, lost within her art. The colors were red and pink, hues of passion and love. The woman was completely nude, but her back was to the viewers, and her painter, the man, held a paintbrush as well. By the time Lucia had finished the painting, the man was painting on the woman's back, a forest of sorts. The name she had messily scribbled at the bottom was 'A living canvas.'

Placing the brush down, the huntress merely stared at the finished work, emerald eyes seemingly far away, lost inside the warmth of it's passion.

"That's it!" Lucia practically squealed, snapping her fingers in a triumphant manner. "Now to get him to go along with it.." She mumbled quietly to herself, looking over shelves of paints for the body ones she had bought awhile ago out of pure want. They had never been open, sadly.

"What is what, my dear?" A rumble of a voice spoke from behind her, a pair of iron clad arms wrapping comfortably around her waist.

This made Lucia squeak out in surprise, before gradually relaxing once realizing she all her commotion must have awoken Vergil.

"Mm. Good morning there." She murmured, eyes fluttering closed once the devil started placing feather light kisses along the curve of her neck.

"It would've been a good morning if my woman had been there beside me when I woke." The eldest twin muttered against her throat, emphasizing his words with a nip to the skin at the base.

A quiet chuckle left the lips of the huntress, her body automatically leaning back into the warmth of her devil. "My apologies, Vergil. Next time." No matter how many times he touched her, the barest slip of contact made her tingle all over. She never could get enough.

"Then how about we return to the cocoon of our bed and start the day over?" Vergil queried, his skilled fingers already up under her tank top, skimming over the caramel colored flesh and leaving a trail of passionate fire in their wake.

"I was wondering if we ah..could ..try something different." She managed to mumble out through the onslaught of teasing Vergil was currently administering.

At his lover's words, the twin's touch paused, pulling away slightly to run a hand through his mussed locks, still in a disarray from sleep. Lucia knew about their relationship. He had told her the first morning after their budding passion. He wasn't a man of flowers and chocolates, nor he was one to tend to be sweet and romantic. But he told her would gradually try and adapt to a form of a relationship. He wouldn't promise her love, yet she would be his and him hers.

"Lucia. If it's something akin to dragging me out or sitting through one of those soppy movies, I will have to decline." He clipped, turning to give her his back to retrieve a cup of tea from the kettle. Of course this also gave the redhead a grateful view of the devil's back muscles, rippling and moving with the grace of a tiger or lion as he walked. The scars also moved along with their owner. So many that criss-crossed over marble skin.

Whilst Vergil helped himself to a beverage, Lucia went to work on gathering all the body paints in an empty cardboard box she found in the corner of the room, and a few paintbrushes. Juggling her cargo under one arm, she stumbled up the steps and into their room, stripping the bed of their good sheets and placing a simple white tarp over the bed that could easily be rolled up and disposed of. Her features were lit up in excitement, and Lucia knew that Vergil would soon follow up, if anything curious as to what she was up to.

Lucia had just set the different colors and had quickly shed all of her clothes to favor a pure white robe that covered her bare skin, placing herself on her knees in the middle of the bed. Light footsteps were heard before the eldest twin appeared in the doorway, one silver brow arched at the sudden display of art tools spread out where he had planned to lay. Or take his mate again.

"Lucia..'" Vergil murmured, her name coming out as amused exasperation mixed with a questioning tone. Placing the steaming mug on the dresser, the inviting sight of his mate nude except for a little slip of white covering her was the only thing that drew him nearer.

"I was not thinking a movie." The redhead replied, green gaze cast down upon the tarp of the bed. "I know you enjoy art, seeing as how you have many paintings hung around the halls. I want you to use me...as a canvas." Her cheeks were burning with embarrassment at this point, and she silently awaited his answer, which seemed to take eons to reply.

Vergil's answer did not come in the form of a word, but instead, the devil had taken a seat behind his lover, those expert fingers skimming over her clothed shoulders before gently loosening the material. The robe easily pooled at her waist for him.

Vergil took a few leisurely seconds to let his eyes drink in the succulent sight of the huntress. He never could get enough of this woman. Her skin was the color of melted caramel he desperately wanted to taste. Pale fingers aligned himself along the darkened skin of Lucia's, fixated by the different contrast they both held to each other, yet when they joined in an embrace, it was if they were one.

"You keep surprising me, Lucia." he murmured, leaning in to take his fill of her, languidly tracing his tongue along her neck. "I should not have pegged you as the usual human female. This is quite to my liking. Though I will admit it is a first I have experience with painting upon a lover."

That tongue could do wonders even more amazing than his fingers. The redhead could not suppress the shiver that racked her body, instant desire heating up the blood in her veins and made her breath catch. "I want to paint on you as well." She suddenly blurted out in a husky whisper, cursing herself for her sudden revert back into an awkward teenager.

The azure devil's ministrations never eased up. Instead, his touch traveled from her back to massage up her neck. A flood of warmth accompanied his affection, a small noise of delight made its way through parted lips.

"Seeing as how it was your idea, my dear, I can allow that." Vergil responded, finally pulling away to assess the paints that were laid out before him. Lucia peeked back to watch her lover. always intrigued by the way his calculating gaze was always so focused, even on the littlest things. Those orbs of winter could either freeze your heart or draw you in like an ice forged net.

"Lie down on your back." Vergil ordered, having selected a paintbrush and held a dark blue colored bottle in his other free hand. Using the paint tray, he squeezed a good amount out before setting that aside. leanin over the now prone Lucia.

With her red hair piled atop her head, red strands sticking out messily and her entire body now bare of the robe, the devil swore she was already a work of art to him.

Lucia laid perfectly still, having did body painting during the festivals on Mallet island with her grandmother, she was used to the cool liquid that would hit her skin. Before being met with the paint strokes upon her back, Vergil leaned down to place multiple kisses across her entire back, leaving warm tinglies singing over her skin.

"Already beautiful." Vergil stated, placing the brush at the point of her shoulder before sweeping across to the other side, down her curves and over her hips. This went on for minutes as he filled in almost her entire back with the dark blue.

Lucia's curiosity was building as her devil worked, switching out paints occasionally to dab or smear another color on top of his earlier paints. The stroke of the brush against skin was soothing, and the redhead wasn't sure how many times she had caught herself dozing off. Of course she was jolted awake when Vergil's hand skimmed over one well-rounded cheek of her rear, gripping it in a light squeeze, his fingers walking a path down the back of her right leg.

"What masterpiece shall I create upon such a lovely derriere? Only the finest of creations can grace such a lovely piece of art in itself." He went on, touch repeating earlier actions to her other cheek. "Ahh. I know."

Lucia's lips parted to ask what he meant, but only a soft moan of surprise left her throat when he gently prodded her entrance with a ring finger, before pulling away. "Making sure you're awake, my dear. Do not fall asleep on me now."

Face in the crook of her arms, she only nodded, the tip of the brush starting on her lower back, traveling gradually lower, and over the plump rise of her butt, gently stroking back and forth, paint covering her entire backside now. The brush did not stop there of course, it traveled down on leg and up the other until Vergil felt completely satisfied with his work.

The stroke of the brush seemed to become more erotic, delving in between her legs to glide across her inner thighs, the sensation pleasurable, and the thought of Vergil doing it just made it that more intense. Lucia was practically biting her lip when he was finished, moving to get up when he stopped her with a hand.

"I am not finished. The front of you is next." Those lips that had traveled over every inch of her curled up in a faint impression of a smirk, helping the huntress stand so the drying paint wouldn't be smeared.

"You're an artist when you want to be." Lucia murmured, cheeks a rosy pink as that glacial gaze, seemingly to only thaw for her roamed over the front of her.

"I do indeed enjoy art. And lovely redheads with equally as lovely accents." this only making her blush harder, and turning her face away in shyness.

"Now. stay still." Vergil commanded, leaning down to her height, pressing his lips against hers in a quick embrace.

Expecting the paint to be applied, warm lips encircled one of her nipples, cupping it, and Vergil's tongue swirled around the tip, making it peak. Lucia let out another gasp, knees almost buckling at the sensation. "Vergil...' was all she could muster, emerald gaze on the top of his snow white head.

With a soft pop,the sneaky devil released his lover's areola, brush at her chest and starting the whole painting process over again. Hues of blue and swirls of black covered her chest, and Vergil took extra care to circle the brush over her already sensitive nipples, earning him satisfied noises of pleasure.

This level of teasing was far beyond Lucia's thought on Vergil's capability of pleasure. And the cheeky devil was already a master of it. He had managed to turn a simple, intimate activity into one of her pleasure from her tortured arousal.

Down the brush went, blue expanding across her stomach and over her legs. From what she could make out, her body had turned into a starry night. Dark clouds misted over her breasts, and the black, inky, swirls that mixed in with the sky only gave it a more enchanting look with the specks of twinkling stars mapped over her. To say she was taken aback was an understatement. Vergil's talent was wild but contained, bold yet soft,

"Come." Vergil motioned her toward the full length mirror, spinning the huntress around so she may glance over her shoulder at the now dry mural on the other side. When Lucia's gaze landed on his work, her jaw dropped, eyes widening and covering her mouth to hold in a sob. Tears had quickly filled her green orbs, now shimmering like the prettiest pieces of emerald. Vergil watched, secretly pleased at how his lover seemed to take his hidden talent. She turned this way and that, murmuring things in French, which Vergil had noticed she only did when emotional.

The back was much like her front, a beautiful starry night mingled with shining stars. Only it faded into ground, and within the shadows of the grass, was the silhouette of two lovers in the throes of passion. The back of Lucia's legs were completely black, and from the couple dripped a pink and red river, branching out to twist around her legs. As if the couple's very essence of love and lust were seeping into the ground.

"Vergil..I-" Lucia swallowed the lump in her throat, butterflies flitting around inside her stomach. This seemed..so personal.

"You wish for a more intimate relationship outside of our passion in here. So I gave it to you. I racked my mind for the prettiest thing I had seen in my lifetime. Among the dark, the hatred for my brother. And I remembered this starry night, staring out the window of my family's ruined home. It brought me a sense of peace, of serenity. For even the slightest moment, I forgot all that had transgressed those years." Vergil's voice was calm. it didn't waver, or grow husky with bottled up emotion, He wasn't that sort of man. He spoke through action, through touch...and art.

"Of course the couple was brought on by us." His gaze slid to Lucia's through the mirror, still hidden behind a veil of distant coolness, even though his words spoke the opposite. This was more than he had ever given in her in the past weeks. He had cracked open the door to what was him for the time being. Lucia didn't dare try to force that door open now.

"I cannot predict what will happen in the future Lucia. I cannot promise you 'love' as I deem it a foolish emotion. It weakens you. Cripples you. Yet what I feel toward you is more than a simple want for physical contact."

And there they stood, emerald on sapphire, ice to her evergreen. Time seemed at a standstill, Vergil's eyes solely focused on hers through the mirror, letting her search for something inside his own gaze. Moments later, the curtain fell over those azure spheres. They returned to the cool blue Lucia was used to. The color that spoke of a thawing lake, on the edge of cracking the ice, but one wrong move and she would fall in and drown. Vergil was beauty draped in danger.

"Now I believe it is your turn to paint, dear?" The twin asked, setting his used brush in the waiting water to get the paint from the bristles.

A quiet and shy, but answering grin lit up Lucia's features, red locks escaping from her bun as she nodded. "Indeed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bedroom was a disaster area. It would take the servants ages to clean, not to mention Vergil would hear it from the maids on his carelessness. He would blame Lucia. The reserved huntress was a sneaky little vixen. His larger body was draped over his upon the mess of the bed. Her painting had started out as a volcano, the lava running down from it which stretched across his chest and down his stomach. Surprise, surprise, Lucia had taken notice of his minor problem down south. And had used the devil's erect friend to become the 'erupting volcano'. She had burst into fits of giggles by the time she was done painting on and around his penis. Yet for him, by the end, Vergil was using all his willpower not to flip Lucia over and drive into her with every stroke of her brush over him.

His willpower had lost when the sudden thought of taking the demoness until sweat poured off both their bodies. Until the dark color of her mural rain off her skin, her painting and his meshing and rubbing off on each other as he claimed Lucia all over again. Their love-making would create a different piece of art, out of pure animalistic passion. Vergil hadn't planned on the entire room being...art-ified. Paint smeared over the mattress, the walls, the window, the floor and the bedroom door. So he might of went overboard.

With an annoyed growl, more at himself, Vergil rolled off his lover, silver hair now a mix of reds, blues and oranges, creating an odd twist of purple. "This is your fault." he clipped, standing from the bed to survey the room. "I liked this one."

Lucia merely chuckled, stretching before heading for the private bath in the other room. "I did not convince you to enter me all over the room." With a sway of hips past her mate, the huntress disappeared. Not much of a shocker, a predatory devil stalked in after her, a glint in his eyes.

"Well my dear, there's always room for punishment." And the bathroom door slammed shut.


End file.
